Dream Snatcher
by MidnightSunB2ST
Summary: It was routine now. Every night, Ally would just lie awake on her bed and make stories in her head. Sometimes those stories would be realistic and mundane. Other times it would be stories that made her a heroine that saved the day. One detail was the same in all of her stories; she was never alone. Be it a significant other, an accomplice, or friend, someone was always by her side.
1. Chapter 1

It was like routine now. Every night, Ally would just lie awake on her bed and make up stories in her head. Sometimes, the stories would be realistic and mundane; other times, they would be surreal, stories in which she was the heroine that saved the day. Only one detail was always the same in all her stories: she was never alone. Be it a significant other, an accomplice or a friend, there was always someone by her side at all times.

* * *

The first time she saw him was on a rainy day. He was running down the street, presumably to get somewhere dry. Ally marveled at the way his shirt was sticking to his legs, molding them, and at his gentle yet defined facial features. She was still staring at the horizon long after he was gone as raindrops trickled down her window.

That night, he dreamed of a nameless boy and of cheesy pick-up lines.

* * *

Ally never liked Mondays. Monday meant she had to go to school and sit alone in class, for lunch, and on the bus. Monday meant feeling lonely in a crowded place. She was usually left out of all the newest gossips and rumors; not purposely though. It was mostly because he just really didn't care about any of the things people thought of or had done. So when the whole school clamored over something this Monday, Ally paid little attention. It wasn't until class started that she understood what all the hype was about. Standing next to the teacher was none other than the boy she saw hurrying away the other day. She could already hear the other female students' gasps and chatter.

"Hi. My name is Austin Moon. My hobbies are singing, dancing, and eating pancakes. What else... Oh! And I like collecting different things," the boy, _Austin_, cheerfully introduced himself. Austin thought he seemed oddly comfortable with not knowing anyone, but she quickly cast that thought aside as the teacher assigned him to his seat.

He was to sit next to her for the rest of the school year.

* * *

The first time they spoke to each other wasn't until a week after Austin moved in to Ally's school. He had easily made a handful of friends with whom he hung out with, but none were in his class; so when he encountered a word he did not understand in the literature book they had to read, he had no choice but to turn to his neighbor and ask. It wasn't often that Ally was spoken to, so when she first heard Austin speak to her, she couldn't help but gape blankly at him for a moment before answering his numerous questions.

Later, in the comfort of her bed, Ally dreamed of him again, only this time, he had a name.

As more time passed, Austin and Ally got closer. He no longer only spoke to her when he had questions and Ally slowly stopped thinking of socializing as a punishment she desperately wanted to avoid. The boy thought Ally's skill at conversation, or lack there of, was strangely endearing. She would always be stumbling over her words, where as Austin always spoke confidently, as if he knew with certitude he could just disappear if he ever said anything wrong. On some days, they would speak for a long time and on others, not at all. The ebb and flow of their conversation lengths helped Ally accommodate herself to having friends again.

Ally has never felt so alive before.

* * *

Austin was the one who asked for more. Ally was walking home when he popped out of nowhere and initiated conversation.

"So, Ally, do you like movies?"

"What kind of movies do you usually watch?"

"I've recently started a new collection, you see. Movie tickets this time."

Ally walked in silence as Austin kept talking; she liked the sound of his voice, it was comforting. As long as he didn't ask her anything she thought was too personal, she didn't mind his company. Soon, they neared Ally's street and Austin fell silent. The girl didn't pay any attention to it though; he could easily have been wrapped up in his own thoughts.

"Do you want to watch a movie with me this weekend? Just the two of us."

Ally didn't know why she agreed, but she could still hear his words echo in her ears.

"It's a date then!"

* * *

**Hai there. Haven't seen you guys in a while. Well here's just a quick drabble for you guys. It's not really as serious as the two I wrote before; just something for you guys to enjoy.**

**Have fun reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ally wasn't too sure how they ended up going on two, three, four more dates. The day they went to watch the movie Austin had chosen, she was a nervous wreck. She wasn't used to getting out of the house save to go to school, let alone on a weekend. Austin, on the other hand, seemed very comfortable, as if he was used to the awkward atmosphere surrounding Ally. That reminded the girl of the way he acted on the first day of school, the nonchalant attitude he gave off. It made her feel slightly unsettled, but also helped her relax as it seemed he didn't mind her being so… _her_. She never thought being in a relationship would be so easy.

Ally slowly stopped making up different stories at night and, instead, focused on adding more to the one where Austin and her were the main characters.

* * *

For a moment, everything was perfect. Ally couldn't be happier. Long forgotten was the girl who kept to herself and lived in her stories. Even those dreams seemed less beautiful than the world she was in now; with Austin by her side.

* * *

As the last day of school neared, everyone started making plans for the summer. Ally didn't even need a moment to think before she decided it didn't matter what she would do, as long as Austin was with her. So when Austin told her that his family already had a vacation in New York planned out, she was disappointed, but she didn't let it show. They could always go on dates when he came back.

He never did.

* * *

Ally has always been a dreamer, for as long as she could remember and Austin was a collector. He made collections of whatever he fancied, whether people minded or not.

His last collection, Ally understood, consisted of his dreams. So when he ran away, she was left empty.

* * *

**And this is how I kind of ruin the nice, cute story that everyone sort of thought would happen. Unfortunately, I'm an angst/tragedy writer. I will try really badly to write a nice, fluffy story later, but not now. I'm still to used to gloom. I hope that the short drabble met your Auslly needs. Bye guys~!**

**Rate and Review please.**


End file.
